


A Meeting

by Justmenoworries



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Distrust, Glam Rock Freddy don't trust no adults, Horror, Other, Protectiveness, Serial Killers, Vanessa just wants to do her job and keep kids from getting killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmenoworries/pseuds/Justmenoworries
Summary: Vanessa finds a lost child while trying to escape the crazy rabbit girl. And his animatronic buddy who hates her for some reason.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	A Meeting

Vanessa snuck around the corner, aiming her flashlight into the direction she’d heard the noise coming from. With her luck it was probably the psycho in the bunny-fur-suit again.

But if it wasn’t, then it had to be the little kid her and the lunatic had been chasing around the Pizza Plex for the better part of the night.

She could hear the noise more clearly now. It was a child’s voice, quietly sobbing in fear. She peeked around the corner. A little boy with unruly brown hair was sitting against the wall, head buried in his arms. His shirt and pants were slightly scuffed and his sneakers had seen better days.

When he noticed her flashlight, he flinched and looked up, brown eyes wide with fear. Vanessa cringed when she saw there was a bandage on his cheek. Did the loony do that to him?

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said softly, walking towards him as slow and non-threatening as she could. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The boy gave her a skeptical look.

“That’s a pretty neat hiding place you found here.” Vanessa gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “My name’s Vanessa. What’s yours?”

“Gregory,” said the boy after some hesitation. A bit of the tension went out of his shoulders.

“Okay, Gregory. I need you to listen.” Vanessa knelt down to his eye-level, making sure she had his full attention. “I’m a security guard here. That means my job is to protect you. I’m gonna get you out of here, but you have to trust me, alright?” She extended a hand towards Gregory. “Now come with me and be very, very quiet.”

Gregory looked at her hand, doubt in his eyes. He looked up at her, mouth opened as if to say something. And then he stiffened, looking at something behind her. A shadow fell over both of them.

“No!” Gregory shouted, jumping to his feet.

Vanessa whipped around, aiming her flashlight at the newcomer. Against her expectations, it wasn’t the rabbit girl. It was the Glamrock Freddy-animatronic, standing over her with it’s fist raised high. Vanessa narrowly managed to roll to the side, before the machine hammered it down on the floor tiles.

When Vanessa turned back around, she shuddered. There were huge cracks in the floor where she had been kneeling a few seconds ago. The animatronic pulled itself up again and turned to glare at her. Which was remarkable, considering it’s limited facial animations.

Vanessa backed up, feeling behind her for Gregory. Whatever this was supposed to be, she’d be damned if she let a kid fall victim to a malfunctioning rocker-bear on her watch.

The Freddy-animatronic growled when it noticed where she was headed and advanced on her. Vanessa held it’s gaze, making sure she was between it and Gregory.

To her horror, Gregory run out from behind her. He positioned himself squarely between her and the animatronic, arms outstretched to both sides.

“Freddy no, don’t hurt her!” he shouted.

Just as Vanessa was about to tell him that she appreciated the sentiment, but doubted that ‘Freddy’ would listen, the animatronic stopped in it’s tracks. It lowered it’s head to look at Gregory.

“She’s an adult, Gregory,” it said in a deep, reverberating voice. The word ‘adult’ sounded like an insult coming from it’s mouth. “They’re bad news. All of them.”

“Not all of them,” Gregory said stubbornly, not moving from his position. “She told me her name’s Vanessa and she wants to help me!”

“She can’t be trusted,” the animatronic argued. “It could be Her disguising herself to trick us.”

“Um, I don’t really know what’s going on here,” Vanessa chimed in, feeling more and more out of place by the second, “But I’m not the rabbit girl, if that’s what you mean. I’ve been trying to avoid that psycho the whole night.”

“Us too,” Gregory said. “She’s scary. She hurt my friends.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened. “She has other kids?”

Gregory flinched and lowered his head, shaking it. “N-no. She did something to them and now they won’t wake up. She said it was just a glitch and that they were gonna be fine if I just came out of hiding, but I knew she was lying and I didn’t know what to do and-, and-”

He started sobbing again, wrapping his small arms around himself. Vanessa felt her chest tighten with guilt. She reached out to the child to pat him on the head, give him an assuring shoulder-grip something, but to her surprise, the animatronic beat her to it.

It knelt down to Gregory, wiping his tears away with a gentle paw. The same paw that had made short work of a solid floor a few moments earlier, Vanessa noted.

Gregory sniffled a bit then looked up at the animatronic – Freddy – with a shaky smile. “I’m okay. Thanks Freddy.”

Freddy nodded. “We should move, Gregory,” he said. “I fear she might be on us again soon.”

Gregory nodded. “Yeah.” He turned to look at Vanessa for a while, eyes searching her face for… something. She wasn’t quite sure. He gave her a small smile, then looked back at Freddy. “Can Vanessa come with us?” he asked.

Freddy’s eyes snapped up to hers. It was then that Vanessa noticed that they were pretty much on the same eye-level, despite him kneeling. It didn’t do her confidence any favors.

“I do not know if we can trust her,” he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Hey, I’m right here,” Vanessa retorted, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. “And for your information, I wasn’t planning on letting you run off with the kid on your own.” She took a deep breath, gathering what little courage she had. “I don’t know what your issues with adults are, but I promise you, I’m not gonna hurt Gregory. I just want to help.”

Gregory beamed. “See! She’s not bad!”

Freddy’s eyes clicked back and forth between Vanessa and Gregory’s expectant smile for a bit. Eventually he sighed (which Vanessa thought was pretty impressive since animatronics didn’t have lungs as far as she knew) and got back to his feet.

“Fine. But I won’t be able to protect her as well as you, Gregory.”

“I can look out for myself, thank you very much,” Vanessa huffed, crossing her arms.

Much to her irritation, Freddy ignored her and took Gregory by the hand. “Come now. We should hurry. Montgomery tells me She is already on her way here.”

“This is going to be a long night,” Vanessa muttered to herself as the three of them set off into the dark halls of the fun center.

**Author's Note:**

> A little scenario I would like to happen in Security Breach.
> 
> But let's be honest, there's no way in hell GR-Freddy would let Security Girl anywhere near Gregory. or mabye he would. Game's not out yet, so what do I know?


End file.
